


Kinktober Day 6 - Sexual Deprivation

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Begging, Cock Warming, F/M, Female Reader, Noona Kink, Sexual Deprivation, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, dom!reader, jisung is a whiny sub, sub!jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: “I was thinking… it’s been awhile since we… yknow.”“Do you remember why it’s been so long?”“Because I was bad, I get it, but like, I’ve been good!”“Not that good, in fact, you’ve been clingy and whiny and disobedient for the past few days.” you paused the movie and turned to look at him.He pouted, “It’s just been so long, noona, I’m desperate.”





	Kinktober Day 6 - Sexual Deprivation

“Hey, noona, I’ve been good right?” Jisung asked out of the blue one night while you were laying in bed together watching a movie.  
  
“You’ve been… alright. Why?” you responded  
  
“I was thinking… it’s been awhile since we… yknow.”  
  
“Do you remember why it’s been so long?”  
  
“Because I was bad, I get it, but like, I’ve been good!”  
  
“Not that good, in fact, you’ve been clingy and whiny and disobedient for the past few days.” you paused the movie and turned to look at him.  
  
He pouted, “It’s just been so long, noona, I’m desperate.”  
  
“It hasn’t even been two weeks.”  
  
“But it feels like it’s been forever.” he whined out.  
  
You sighed, “You’re gonna whine about this all night, aren't you.” he nodded quickly and you sighed again, “Fine, I have an idea.” you sat up and he did the same. You pushed him back so he was resting up against the headboard and reached down to slip off his pajama bottoms, he lifted his hips up allowing you to slide them off easily. You reached over to grab a condom out of the drawer next to your bed, you could see him tense in excitement as you opened up the package. When you turned back to him you could see that he was already hard, the deprivation making him get excited faster. You smiled at him and rolled the condom onto him, he moaned at the feeling of your hand around his dick, you stroked him a couple of times, letting him enjoy himself before you straddled him. “I have one rule for you, baby.” he looked up at you expectantly, “You’re not gonna move unless I tell you, got it?” he nodded frantically. You sat back on his lap and brought a hand to your clit, putting on a show for him as you knew how much he loved to help you get off. He whined and gripped the sheets tightly, trying his hardest to be obedient. You slipped two fingers into yourself and moaned loudly, you fingered yourself, enjoying watching Jisung struggle beneath you. You felt your orgasm building, your moans getting louder and more frequent which drew more needy whines from Jisung. Your orgasm hit you like a wave, your legs clenched around Jisung’s as you rode out your high.  
  
“Noona.” Jisung whined, “My turn please.”  
  
You sighed, “Fine, you can have some attention.” you wrapped your hand around his dick and brought yourself up to hover over it. You guided him inside of you as you sank down, he moaned out loudly, resisting the urge to snap his hips up into. You took him fully before settling in his lap, wiggling around slightly to get comfortable. You could see the confusion on his face when you didn’t pick yourself back up and start riding him, “Oh, did I forget to tell you what my idea was?” he nodded. “Whoops,” you shrugged, “It was cockwarming.”  
  
He whined loudly, “That’s not fair, how am I supposed to do this when I haven’t had any action in so long.”  
  
“I guess you’ll figure it out.” you leaned forward and laid your head down on his chest, “I’m just so tired, that orgasm took a lot of energy.” you sighed nestling into him further. “You can wrap your arms around me if you want but other than that no moving.”  
  
“Please, noona, please I swear I’ll do anything, just please let me cum.”  
  
“You still haven’t earned it, baby, I made your punishment very clear when I gave it to you.”  
  
“I know but you said a month and that’s so long, please please please.”  
  
“Sorry baby, it’s a punishment for a reason.” you reached down and pressed play on the movie, shushing him when he tried to protest further. He whined gently and wrapped his arms around you, holding you tightly. Soon enough you lost interest in the movie and fell asleep, Jisung sighed and started trying to shift you around so he could get comfortable. He was biting his lip to hold in the moans as he felt himself moving inside you, he was resisting the urge to thrust up into you as he was trying his best to be good. When he finally settled he did his best to calm himself down so he could sleep, he knew he was gonna suffer more in the morning but he hoped that if he took this punishment well, you would have mercy on him later.

**Author's Note:**

> the fact that this is so short is honestly tragic i love subby jisung so so so so so much i swear ill write more for him later


End file.
